


Little John

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [104]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Stargate: Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, Out from the gloomy past, / Till now we stand at last / Where the white gleam of our bright star is cast.</i> John and Rodney travel to Atlantis and get to meet Starwhite, who is very...excitable. Set post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little John

"He's here! He's here!"  
  
John stepped through the Atlantis gate and took a bowling ball to the midriff.  
  
Or an excited child.  
  
"Little John!" Jennifer cried.  
  
John stared down at white-haired child in surprise. The child, a small Wraith, lifted his head and beamed up at him.  
  
"Hi! Hi! You're Guide, right? Father and Doctor Jenny have told me all about you. I'm Starwhite, but Father said I could be named after you for my human name! Did you bring any goldfish?"  
  
"Hi, Starwhite," John said, patting the kid on the shoulder gingerly. "Nice to meet you. This is Dr. Rodney McKay."  
  
"Hi Rodney!" Starwhite launched himself at Rodney, who was better-prepared and braced himself for the impact.  
  
"Nice to meet you, kiddo." Rodney smiled down at him tentatively. Then he reached into his pocket and drew out a baggie of goldfish. "Here you go."  
  
John stared at him. "How did you -?"  
  
"Madison told me. Have to bring a gift. It's a rule." Rodney smirked.  
  
Kenny and his queen, Starnight, hung back. Others were gathered in the gate room, eager to see the famous John Sheppard and Rodney McKay. Some of them looked away, uncomfortable, when John knelt to greet little Starwhite.  
  
Jennifer and Simon hung back, smiling.  
  
"C'mon to the mess hall," Starwhite said, tugging on John's shirt. "It's pizza day!"  
  
"Welcome back to Atlantis," Jennifer said. She reached out and drew Rodney into a slightly awkward hug.  
  
"It's good to be back," John said, letting Starwhite lead him to the mess hall.  
  
"Where are Evan and Joe?" Simon asked.  
  
"They're behind us a day," Rodney said. He shook Simon's hand. "But they're pretty excited to join us."  
  
"John Sheppard," said Kenny. "It is good to see you." He fell into step beside John, Starnight walking ahead of them, head held high, every inch a queen.  
  
Some people greeted them, some people looked away, some people literally backed away.  
  
"Is it always like this?" John asked in a low voice.  
  
"Not everyone trusts the Wraith yet," Jennifer said grimly. "Understandably."  
  
"But the cure works?" Rodney asked.  
  
Jennifer nodded. "More and more Wraith are joining Todd and Starnight's alliance to take it. We're not sure if it will be enough."  
  
"We knew it would take time," Simon said soothingly.  
  
"The true test," John said, "will be taking Starwhite back to Earth."


End file.
